Fade to Grey
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: What would have happened to the Noble House of Black had Voldemort never existed? one shot.


**Author's Note:** Written for…

Every Wolf Deserves a Star, Wolfstar Competition. _Prompts:_ no wars!AU, family reunion, use 'hate' 5 times.

Chiklets Game Challenge. _Prompt:_ "You're joking… right?"

Ludo Game Challenge. _Prompts:_ chewing gum, hair

 **Fade to Grey**

"I hate this," Sirius muttered, nervously straightening his tie.

"No you don't," Remus said from beside him.

"I do. I hate my family. I want to go home."

Remus shook his head and poured them each a glass of wine. "Your uncle has been very nice, inviting us all here. The least we could do is stay a while longer."

Sirius scowled. "I haven't seen half of these people in ten years, and I very much doubt-"

"Sirius?"

The animagus turned, coming face to face with his brother. Regulus was taller than Sirius remembered, and he'd gained weight since their Hogwarts days, just enough that he didn't seem sickly. His dark hair was pulled back in a short pony-tail that Sirius was sure their mother would find abhorrent.

"You look well," Sirius said shortly. He distracted himself, taking a glass from Remus' outstretched hand, to cover his disappointment.

Regulus didn't seem deterred. "I'm glad you came. I was worried you might take all that disowning nonsense to heart."

"It didn't seem like nonsense at the time, Reg," Sirius sneered. Remus laid a hand on his arm as a warning.

"Mother went too far," Regulus agreed. "But that's all over with now. I've been doing some thinking recently, and I got in touch with Alphard. Sirius, you and I, and Caelum, we're the last Blacks. We shouldn't be fighting. It's silly."

"You're joking… right? Have you spoken with Mum about this? I'm sure she-"

"She's dead, Sirius. She died a few months ago, and I couldn't get ahold of you."

Sirius didn't know what to say to that. He thought of lying and saying he was sorry, but even his estranged brother would know that wasn't the truth. Remus cleared his throat softly and gave him a pointed look.

"Ah, my manners, yes. Regulus, you remember Remus Lupin. My husband," he introduced with a smirk. He waited with bated breath for the snide remarks to come. Remus had promised they could leave early if one of his relatives became violent.

But Regulus only smiled and shook Remus' hand, congratulating them, and then he looked away. Sirius followed his gaze to a pretty brunette woman talking with Narcissa. There were two small boys playing by their feet. Draco, he knew. He'd had the unfortunate luck of getting cornered by Lucius the moment he arrived at the reunion. The other boy couldn't have been older than three, and he had the haughty look of a Black that Sirius hated so much.

"My wife, Delphine," Regulus said. "Her mother's a muggle; father's muggle-born. Mum hated her, naturally."

"Yet you still married her?"

"I love her, as I'm sure you love Remus."

He pointed to Bellatrix, who seemed to be having a disagreement with her husband. She was oblivious to the little girl in her arms being entertained by Nymphadora changing her hair color and blowing bubbles with her chewing gum.

"I wasn't really interested in Mum's idea of a proper family. That's why I asked Alphard to host this little reunion, to fix things."

Sirius glanced at his husband, who shot him a knowing look. Remus had predicted something of this nature, or why else would they be invited?

"It must have taken some convincing to get everyone here," Remus commented, sipping his wine.

"Oh, yes," Regulus chuckled. "I'm sure Bellatrix hates me now, but I'm sure I'll get used to that. Or perhaps she'll get used to the new traditions. What do you say, Sirius? Are you willing to give the family another chance?"

Every part of him wanted to scream "No!" and storm out like the rebellious teenager he wasn't, but Remus was by his side, a soothing hand on his back, and he could hear Dromeda's laugh as she reconnected with Cissy.

"Fine," he muttered, almost disappointed in himself for giving in so easily. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"We burn that bloody tree tapestry."

 **A/N:**

Dammit. Now I want to turn this into a multi-chap or collection or something. _I don't have time!_


End file.
